


Bestsummer mucho

by daejaeshechka



Series: Demon-Human [1]
Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: Зэк откинулся





	Bestsummer mucho

 

может, Олли обрадует. Олли демона любит.  
Спижжено с Метод, кориан муви - самый греховный поцелуй в моей зрительской жизни.  
Требуется, для прочтения, капелька сочувствия. 

 

Как на корвете с откинутым верхом, год въезжал в лето – с залитого дождем с двадцатой мили по двадцать восьмую парквей May на прожаренный солнцем хайвей June. Людского мнения никто не спрашивал, каково им было: сначала сменили шорты на дождевики и куртки, потом куртки на пиджаки с водолазками под горло. Люди погоде не верили – утром тучи, в обед все, что угодно, вечером ветер, чтобы надул к рассвету новый погодный неждан.  
Товарищи поизобретательнее кувыркались с гардеробом на грани фола: Донун надевал джинсы и под пиджак майку. Когда жара, как сейчас, во втором часу дня, он носит пиджак в руке и подгибает джинсы – тот самый на грани фола, уже почти совсем неприличный кэжуал. Выйти за картошкой в этом – пожалуйста, но появиться в таком виде перед режиссером, студийной командой и актерами он себе позволить не может, поэтому сразу, как забегает в лифт, сгибается пополам и раскатывает штанины. Пробегая по коридорам, которые, как стеклянные витрины, залиты мучительно ярким солнцем, Донун напяливает пиджак, скрывая пятно пота между лопатками. Он выглядит мятенько во всех этих вещичках, которые или были закатаны по колено или носились в руке, как пиджак, но останавливаться прихорошиться или понюнить ему некогда – стрелочки на наручных часах отбивают серебряные секунды его опоздания: три минуты сорок…  
\- Здравствуйте, простите, пожалуйста… - после солнечной вакханалии снаружи Донун мало что видит в помещении. Так: здоровый стол, вокруг него сидят недовольные люди. Что недовольные им, Донун понимает, когда рассматривает лица, снимая очки – их алюминиевые тонкие лапки тихонько пластиково стукают, соединяясь, когда господин режиссер говорит:  
\- А вот и наш ноунейм.  
Донун натягивает губы в улыбочку – от нее болят щеки. Довольно противно.  
Человек, сидящий по левую руку от режиссера нога на ногу, вслух думает:  
\- Я думал, это его менеджер.  
\- Что вы, Сонун-шши, - быстро втирается режиссер, - у него даже менеджера нет, - и рукой Донуну вежливо указывает на пустое кресло. - Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста.  
Как велели, так Донун и делает – выбор у него как у сиротки, которую посадили за богатый стол. Все открывают сценарий, и он тоже.  
\- Сейчас расскажу вам, о чем пьеса, - режиссер Чхве поднимается. С энтузиазмом приступает: - Уважаемый актер, которого будет играть наш дорогой Пак Сонун, - Чхве вежливо рукой указует на удобно усевшегося мужчину, который сделал Донуну замечание, - обучает новичка азам актерского мастерства, - чуть менее вежливо длань режиссерская показывает на Донуна. - И вскоре правда и вымысел смешиваются… - выждав театральную секунду, заканчивает режиссер.  
Читавший сценарий (разумеется) Донун поднимает глаза взглянуть на своего партнера по сцене – многоуважаемый актер крутится в кресле из стороны в сторону и грызет кончик ручки. Совсем не обращает внимания, что Донун на него таращится.  
Пользуясь, так сказать, всеобщим игнором Донун запускает пальцы в волосы на висках и достает оттуда большие и блестящие, как алмазы, капельки пота – ну, страшно жарко ему было. Кондиционер работает, но остыть телу требуется время, тра-та-та… Законы термодинамики никто не отменял.  
\- Только из душа, что ли?…  
Кто это сказал? Как пойманный с поличным, Донун выпучивает глаза на сидящих – режиссер вещает, стафф слушает и записывает, многоуважаемый сонбэ Сонун вращается в кресле с ухмылкой, на которой можно пожарить блинов, такая масляная. Обидная – наверно, потому, что Пак Сонун такой хороший актер, признанный и в самой стране и, говорят, где-то в Каннах.  
Как будто совершает преступление, из-под тишка, Донун сует руку под крышку стола и там обмазывает пот на бедро, о джинсы.  
И еще течет. Он чувствует, как: из-под уха вниз по шее катится капля. Со стыда ему слышится, как, стекая сквозь волосы, пот якобы громко шуршит. Как будто пузырь вспороли – когда капля впитывается в ворот пиджака.  
Сонбэ, уважаемый, листает сценарий – тоже нарочито шуршит, громче всех, только бумагой.  
Хватаясь за виски, Донун начинает глубоко дышать – должно помочь. Перестанет потеть. По сложившейся традиции, Донун ни хрена не запоминает из того, что проговаривает для команды режиссер Чхве. Донун потеет из-за сонбэ Пак Сонуна. Или Донун воображает, или старший начал над ним издеваться с порога – повсюду на столе валяются распечатки каста будущего спектакля, фотки из портфолио актеров, как доска почета: сценическая жена Пак Сонуна на тертьем месте, сам Солнцеликий сонбэ на втором, а на самом первом - красивая морда Сон Донуна, двухлетней давности, не штампанутая еще судьбой.  
“Говоришь, думал, я – менеджер? - делая так, в упор пялясь на противного сонбэ, Донун бы и рад, чтобы на его протест обратили внимание. Но никто не станет, это старая история – он и это молча перетерпит, и многое еще впереди. Сон Донун личность не то чтобы покорная, но потрясающе нескандальная. Он всегда кипит внутри себя: - Как же ты моего лица не узнал, если оно везде здесь, повсюду на этих листочках?”  
После определенных событий, приключившихся с Донуном, он живет в мире со своим воображением – если ему кажется, что он услышал, как скрипнула тяжелая крестовина стула, то он предпочитает думать, что так вполне могло и быть, даже если никто кроме него не заметил. Пак Сонун крутанулся в его сторону.  
“Что я успел тебе… - подумал Донун, а потом вместе со всеми, сидящими рядом с ним на правой половине стола, напротив окна, закрылся локтем от резанувшего по глазам света, - сделать?...”  
Проезжать под окнами конференц-зала на десятом этаже ничего не могло… Наверно, что-то пролетало. Что-то, как зеркало отразившее солнечный свет. Мощный и оранжевый, как на закате, заставивший людей повскакивать, прикрывая глаза.  
\- Дорогой господин режиссер, - миролюбиво молвил Солнцеликий, когда покой воцарился обратно и все сели по местам, - мы на самом деле все уже поняли. Ноунейм абсолютный ноунейм, он неизвестен и ничего не умеет. От него требуется только точно чувствовать и хотеть, чтобы Учитель научил его играть… Давайте уже пойдем кушать?  
Донун сложил ручки пирамидкой, кончики всех пальцев левой руки соединил с кончиками правой.  
Хорошо, он не будет обижаться. На правду не обижаются.  
Стафф хотел понести Пак Сонуна в столовую в его кресле – как на троне. Только Пак Сонун обладает авторитетом: завернуть речи режиссера Чхве в русло насущное, насыщающее – ланч.  
За всеми Донун не поспевал и не особо хотел – его подхватило чувство, которое одолевает на новой работе, когда оказываешься в чужом коллективе. У всех есть привычки, компании по три-четыре человека собираются и ходят вместе обедать. Тебя не берут, потому что всем неловко.  
Донун остался один в конференц-руме, встав напротив кондиционера с поднятыми руками, читая распечатку со стола: Пак Сонун, 9 января 1973 года, Чангджу, провинция Чунчхон… Значит, ему сорок шесть.  
Подмышки высыхали с очаровательной скоростью под потоком холодного воздуха. Даже если Донуну приходится стоять в позе наказанного школьника, с поднятыми вверх руками. 

 

Донун с нетерпением ждал, когда дверь отъедет. Лифт здесь был супрмедленным и просто титанически огромным, а что-то у Донуна в первом огромном чемодане из шампуней медленно текло через дно, а с ручки второго грозил сорваться пакет с чайником и шлепанцами.  
Переселение – процесс раздражающий. Слава бо… Слава инженерам, двери лифта открылись.  
\- Как мне от него избавиться? - Донун пер тяжелый чемодан через порожек элеватора, колесики сопротивлялись. - Он же и здесь меня найдет…  
Никто не становится здоровее, подозревая, что таинственный посетитель приходит к нему по ночам. Пялится, небось, на него, пока Донун спит, завернувшись в одеялко.  
Утром стоящий на кухонной мойке стакан с вином, накрытый салфеткой, Донун считает подарком ночного гостя. Не то чтобы память у него плохая, но иногда то, что происходит, происходит как бы не с ним. Просто одно: если бы это Донун налил в стакан вина, Донун бы его выпил. Все, досуха. Не накрыл салфеточками.  
Утром лежащий на кухонном столе пакет с круассанами Донун швыряет в окно и орет:  
\- Покажись! Кишка тонка?  
Он считает себя брошенным. Как с котенком – поиграли и отселили. Только зачем эти обидные “подарки”?  
\- Собаку надо, - шипит Ёсоб, вытаскивая волоком из лифта большую коробку. У него язык на плече от ее тяжести – архангел все еще маленького роста, в сером плаще с завязочками, как лейтенант Коломбо. - Я тебе гарантирую, собака в дом ни светлого, ни темного не пустит.  
\- Я работаю, - напоминает Донун, втыкая ключ в замочек – доперли багаж за угол, к аппартаментам номер триста двенадцать. Ключик в скважинку не лезет, хоть убей. Ёсоб хватает его ладонь и переворачивает ключик вверх ногами – всевидящий ангел в хозяйстве очень полезен. Перевернутым ключиком замочек открывается. - Как я тебе животное заведу, если я весь день на работе?  
Ёсоб хихикает:  
\- Так эта особенная собака. Он тебе и пол помоет, и пельменей сварит, если захочешь, - проталкивая коробку через порог.  
Как получилось, что архангел преет, таская в коробках барахло человечишки? А как получаются морганатические браки?  
Может, дело в моменте, пролетевшем кометой между одинокими сердцами?  
\- Кстати, - вспоминает Донун, - в каком чемодане пельмени? Это они через дно текут?  
Потыкав указательным пальцем в губу, Ёсоб показывает:  
\- Пельмени в пакете.  
И они действительно там. 

 

Кто это у нас тут снова прыгнул в омут с головой?  
Один очень уважаемый Донуном актер однажды сказал: “Артисту лучше иметь не очень хорошую работу, чем не иметь никакой”. Этот уважаемый актер (кстати, ни в коем случае не Пак Сонун) такой фразой оправдывал свое участие в сериале “проходном”, трешовом, не для гордости. Но то было в голодные для кинематографа времена.  
Согласившись играть Ноунейма (кличка проклятая с легкой подачи господ режиссера и Солнцеликого прилипла), Донун руководствовался той же самой логикой – хоть где-то появится на сцене, пока не забыл, как быть актером.  
Что это будет театральная сцена и какого напряжения потребует живое выступление – эту проблему Донун запихал в нижний ящик Тумбочки-имени-Скарлетт-о-Хара: я подумаю об этом завтра ящик.  
Чтобы хоть как-то дозировать сваливающееся на голову дерьмо, такой инструмент откладывания и игнорирования необходим каждому…  
Что в каждом прогоне пьесы у него два поцелуя с Солнцеликим Пак Сонуном – этот факт Донун восемь раз сложил квадратиком, как оригами, и подсунул под Тумбочку, как подкладывают под шатающуюся мебель картонку.  
Ну и вот бумеранг Донуна почти догнал – когда перерыв закончится и он поднимется на сцену, где идет репетиция, ему надо будет совершить акт целования сонбэ в издевающиеся губы губами пришибленными и от страха непослушными. Хоть в этом Донун не сомневается, что у него получится – пришибленым он чувствует себя на все сто. Встать перед прикалывающимся над ним со скуки Сонуном – вот тут у него поджилки, Донун уверен, точно дрогнут.  
Трясущийся над распечатками со своим текстом, явно паникующий молодой актер не внушает доверия даже стаффу. Они настолько любезны, что дают Донуну об этом знать, громко шепчась за его спиной:  
\- Ты думаешь, “голубая” постановка в этот раз выгорит? - Донуну кивнули на спину. Он не высшая сущность и даже не самый хреновый демон, но это он чувствует.  
Кто-то в ответ жмет плечами:  
\- Не знаю. Я только на Пак Сонуна надеюсь… Знаешь же, там, где он, проливается золотой дождь – популярность, деньги, слава…  
Вот так. А Сон Донун от Солнцеликого нос воротит. Смотрит на него дико вытаращенными глазами, когда Сонун хлопает себя по коленке:  
\- Сон Донун! Поднимайся на сцену, не спи… Солнце еще высоко, ха-ха-ха…

 

\- Это чт… это кто? - шепотом спросил Донун в ухо у Архангела, держась инстинктивно за рукав серого плаща.  
\- Ю Хэджин меня зовут, - благодушный дядечка лет пятидесяти протянул, скалясь приветливо, руку. - И я вас прекрасно слышу.  
Слева он него на стене висела фотография сиба-ину в самодельной рамочке из сколоченных ошкуренных досочек. Пес на фотке как будто улыбался и троллил.  
\- Гэ, - пожал плечами Ёсоб. - Собака.  
\- А-а-айгу-у-у, - тут же запричитал Хэджин. - Вот вам и ангельское воспитание! Вот и да! Айгу-у-у… Высшая сущность старшим грубит!  
Сделав недовольное лицо, Ян Ёсоб созиволил исправиться:  
\- Анимал спирит, - коротко кивнув. Потом задрал подбородок: - Но чином я выше!  
Хэджин заулыбался, скопировав почти сиба-ину на фотке:  
\- Вот и помакай свой чин в чай! А мы пойдем его с вареньем пить! - подпихивая Донуна в поясницу катиться вперед по коридору.  
Сзади шел и фыркал Архангел. 

 

“Грустить” не есть донуновское хобби. Он не умеет “страдать красиво”: разлечься с драматизмом в луже и прозрачными глазами следить за тем, как пролетают по небу тучки – валяться так, пока его не заметят, не спасут, не соберется вокруг толпа, которая станет обсуждать глубину его страдания.  
Нет, Донун так не делает и, может, поэтому никому не нравится.  
Чунхён был ужасно непонятным исключением.  
Что есть хобби Сон Донуна на самом деле: отрицание, забвение и отказ от негатива. Буквально это значит следующее:  
Донун никогда не обратится за врачебной помощью из принципа и противоречия  
Донун тот еще алкаш  
тумбочка имени Скарлетт ломится и трещит по швам – игнорируй, пока можно.  
Так себе мировоззрение, Донун пользоваться им не советует, но ему-то кто запретит?  
Над шуткой “Не бывает некрасивых баб, бывает мало водки” Донун теперь прихихикивает гораздо веселее, но совсем желание размножаться тут ни при чем. “Не бывает грустных людей. Если грустно – надо выпить еще”, - мудрее правила в своей жизни он не открывал.  
Иногда, при стечении обстоятельств, которые Донун еще не определил, состояние приличного опьянения переходит в радостное и благостное понимание того, что все будет хорошо. Ради него Донун и пьет, это очевидно.  
Когда оно наступает, когда начинает казаться, что не все еще проебано и, если постараться, можно вернуть… Вернуть то, что оказалось таким важным.  
Донун водружает на голову наушники – длинный шнур зацепился за амбюшюру и затянулся у него под шеей, как петля. Кто знает, может, это “добрый знак”, знамение. Музыка из наушников не играет, но, после полутора бутылок вина, состояние всеобъемлющей бело-синей надежды пришло – оно намного сильнее вещей, которые Донун может слышать или осязать. Это состояние способно поднимать его в воздух на крыльях, которые он воображает.  
И вот, без музыки, Донун о чем-то задумывается.  
Южной ночью… Дольше... утра… дремать… железному… уроборосу… не…  
Не суждено.  
Утром Донун ни о чем не вспомнит и ему не будет стыдно. Он напился в говно. 

 

Из конторки Хэджина коридор вел в помещение, из-за двери которого мощно пахло готовящимся гуляшом. Стукнув разочек в дерево, Хэджин дверь отворил, и Донун увидел престранный дуэт: один, помоложе, в шапочке как у зэка, сидел за столом и криво-косо чистил чеснок. Второй, очень высокий и сторойный, мешал тот самый гуляшик на плите ложкой, говоря бархатным голосом:  
\- Мясо, Чоннам-а, сколько ни вари – только лучше будет.  
\- Поял, хён, - отозвался тот, который уродовал чеснок.  
Донун понял, что чистильщик левша – может, поэтому и казалось, что он над луковым родственником издевается и калечит.  
\- Здрасьте! - чтобы не показаться невежливым, Донун первым согнулся пополам. - Кто бы вы ни были…  
Потому что варящий гуляш повернулся к нему – он был немолод, гипнотично красив, а глаза казались запредельно черны.  
\- Гостюшек привел, Сынвон, - обратился к старшему кухонного дуэта Хэджин, - угощай.  
\- Арханеглу больше спать негде, они теперь по хостелам таскаются? - Сынвон напрягся, когда Ёсоб прошел мимо него, вяло махнув рукой, типа, “Здарова-отъебитес”.  
\- Не-не, - торопливо ответил Хэджин. - У них дело. Другое, - он как-то по особенному выделил, - дело. Вот этому человеку нужно.  
\- А-а-а… - Донуну показалось, что даже плечи Сынвона, с лямками фартука на них, расслабились.  
Товарищ странненький, чесночный потрошитель, положил нож, который до сего момента держал направленным строго от себя. Потом вдруг вскочил:  
\- Кофе!  
\- Правильно, Чоннам-а, - ласково похвалил порыв Сынвон, - сделай нам кофе. Все равно пора передохнуть, - с этими словами он разоблачил прекрасное стройное тело от фартука и повесил вещь на крючок на стене.  
Усаженный на табуретку Хэджином Донун рассматривал кухню – небольшая, но уютная. Корзины с овощами прямо на полу. В простенке между окнами фото в рамочке – черный, как кварц, гордый доберман и корги с мордой идиотки.  
Когда и Ёсоб хотел опуститься на табуретку, Хэджин взорал:  
\- Нет-нет! Нельзя!  
Странненький Чоннам уронил ложку, которой мерял кофе. Донун чуть не наложил.  
\- Что нельзя? - обиделся Ёсоб. - Сесть можно?  
\- Нельзя, - ответил Хэджин. - Ты чином выше. Тебе с нами сидеть не положено.  
\- Чоннам-а, - раздался ласковый, низкий голос товарища Сынвона. - Тащи-ка нашему почетному гостю наше почетное одеяло.  
\- Поял, - кивнул Чоннама.  
И исчез.  
Вернулся через секунду с рулоном, от которого на его фартук пристали собачьи волосы в большом количестве.  
\- Вот, - суетился Хэджин, складывая пополам, а потом еще раз пополам одеяло на табуретке, - из собачьей шерсти, очень теплое – самое лучшее, что есть в хостеле, для особенного гостя.  
Пока Сынвон ржал в кулак, Хэджин и на полном серьезе суетящийся вокруг Чоннам усадили Ян Ёсоба на насест из собачьего одеяла. Усадили на отшибе от контингента, с котрым Архангелу ручкаться и пить чай за одним столом не пристало.  
Усадили возле раковины, рядом с мусоркой – кухонька-то не велика.  
Ножки коротенького Ёсоба не доставали до пола, но если бы он начал возмущаться, его ангельская репутация бы пострадала еще сильнее.  
\- Так чем мы можем помочь? - спросил Сынвон своим волшебным, расслабляющим голосом, разливая кофе по кружкам.  
\- Мне нужно было собаку завести, - улыбнулся Донун. - Я понятия не имел, о чем речь. Аха-ха-ха… Простите. Мне нужна была необычная собака, но я вдруг понял, что не справлюсь.  
Выбирая между сиба-ину, доберманом и корги, Донун предпочел бы психическое здоровье.  
\- Ну-ну, - неодобрительно прицокнул Сынвон.  
А Хэнджин спросил:  
\- А чем же тебе обычной собаки недостаточно?  
\- А к нему по ночам демон ходит, - от помойного ведра подал голос Архангел.  
И попытался незаметно на табуреточке придвинуться к общему столу, но Хэджин бдел, выставил руку:  
\- Нет-нет, тут все чином ниже тебя за столом… - а сам с большим любопытством склонился к Донуну: - С какой целью? Что демону от тебя нужно?  
\- Не знаю, - сморщился Донун. Если бы он знал, так обидно бы не было. Донун упал в локти: - Подарки оставляет. Недавно на лимонные пироги перешел.  
Если бы по утрам Донун в кухне находил человеческие побелевшие от времени кости, улиток каких-нибудь, говяжью печень, зараженную ящуром – он бы понял хоть как-нибудь, но…  
\- Лимонные пироги? - рот Сынвона открылся в положении “о”.  
\- Соглашайтесь, уважаемые анимал спириты, - Ёсоб еще раз предпринял попытку пересесть от мусорки к столу, - на человечьей службе десять лет за один год зачтут. Небось, ревматизм уже мучает, нюх пропадает, волосы линя…  
\- Еще нет, - предлинная нога Сынвона вежливо задвинула табуретку с Архангелом обратно к ведру.  
\- Но согласиться мы точно не согласимся, - поддержал товарища Хэнджин. - У нас тут бизнес только поднялся…  
\- Да какой бизнес? - возмущался Ёсоб, цепляясь руками за стол. - Что-то я ни одного человека не вижу здесь! Пусто! Никого!  
\- Так это же хостел, - теперь и Хэнджин пихал табурет в жердочку ногой в тапочке. - Вечером приходи, постояльцы вечером появляются.  
\- В самом деле, - сдался Сынвон, который, несмотря на масть, не любил драться, - кого мы вам должны отдать? Нас всего трое: Хэнджин убирается, я готовлю…  
\- А этот? - Ёсоб указал на все это время молча дулившего кофей чесночного мафиози.  
Ческунчик жалостливыми глазами глядел на хёнов.  
\- А этого мы просто так не отдадим, - твердо отказал Сынвон. - Он наша радость.  
Выслушав, Донун встал (ему надоело), чтобы взять Архангела за руку и усадить на свое место – что тому так на столе надо было, так это малиновое варенье. В него Ёсоб сразу залез ложкой, перестав заступаться за человечка, заговорившего со свойстевнной ему простотой, но достоинством:  
\- Спасибо, что выслушали. На самом деле отказ меня совсем не расстраивает, не волнуйтесь. Я думаю, что ничего бы не вышло, даже если бы вы согласились. Вряд ли кто-то еще способен помочь мне.  
С некоторых пор у Донуна искренне такое мнение – что ему дорога только вниз.  
От визитов демона не спасало даже присутствие в квартиле Архангела. Ян Ёсоб спал в донуновской кровати (потому что он капризная высшая сущность), а сам Донун пил на кухне. Он заснул на локтях, когда за окном посветлело – демон не пришел бы, когда солнце встало?  
Неправда. На кухонном окне уже лежала упаковка конфет-пралине.  
Одна искренность помогала Донуну выживать. Она же и топила, впрочем, и очень хорошие люди (а их было много) стремились ему помочь, а плохие пытались нажиться.  
Сынвон с Хэджином переглянулись с сочувствием, покачали головами. Потом Сынвон ласково позвал:  
\- Чоннам-а, а где браши?  
\- Браши? - прищурив один глаз, переспросил Странненький. - Нести?  
Сынвон прикрыл глаза в утвердительном смысле.  
\- Поял, - быстро ответил Ческунчик. - Ща буит.  
Через пару секунд он приволок половую щетку с грязной обтрепавшейся щетиной, палку которой сунул Донуну в руки.  
\- Зачем? - спросил Донун у господ анимал спиритов.  
\- Прогонять, - поднялся Сынвон. - Когда они мне мешают, - он кивнул на товарищей, - я этим вот так их из кухни…  
Сынвон взял щетку и затер ей пол под ногами всемогущего Архангела, заставив сущность высшего класса взвизгнуть, подавившись вареньем, и торопливо попятиться за порог кухни. Донун улыбнулся, когда подумал, что Ёсоб это явно не по своей воле делает, так смешно задом ретируясь из помещения. Стоит потом за порогом, блестит обиженно глазами и обсасывает ложку, как будто обратно ему войти не разрешают.  
\- Вот, - заключил Сынвон, протягивая щетку Донуну. - Как видишь, работает даже на ангелах. Пользуйся!  
\- Спасибо, - вежливо поблагодарил Донун, рассматривая диковинный Изгонятель.  
Когда он повернул щетку, заметил надпись, нанесенную на черенок маркером: “иГЕйо”.  
Выпроводив гостей, Хэджин вернулся к парням, которые сидели за столом с кислыми лицами. Сынвон отставил свою кружку:  
\- Ну что, вернемся к поискам?  
\- Хён, не виноват я, - жалобно попросился Чоннам.  
\- Да я знаю, что ты не виноват, - мягко согласился Сынвон. - Но искать надо.  
Ставший вдруг серьезным Хэджин добавил:  
\- Надо найти ее самим, пока из-за нее не нашли нас.  
Разве же тут до человечка, который мучается с носящим подарки, но не показывающимся лично демоном?  
Хэнжин ойкнул:  
\- Человек… и демон, который за ним ухаживает??? - его осенило.  
\- Ой беда-а-а, - секунду обдумав внесенную гипотезу, Сынвон скорчил озабоченное лицо. - Чоннам-а, а ты на чердаке уже искал?

 

Того, кто называл пьесу “голубой”, следовало повесить вверх ногами на циферблате городской ратуши. Не про отношения двух мужчин рассказывал сюжет. Это все было про отношения двух артистов, и в какой оболочке они оказались, в каком времени и каких обстоятельствах – лишь прихоть судьбы.  
\- Ты скучаешь, когда меня нет рядом? - спросил Донун, глядя на тяжелые электронные часы на левой руке Сонуна.  
Несмотря на возраст, сонбэ все еще был красив. Но надо ли быть красивым, когда у тебя такой взгляд, что Донун чувствует, как он прожигает ему темечко.  
\- Я скучаю, - наконец, подняв взгляд на старшего, произносил свои строчки Донун. - Из принципа я всегда говорил и буду говорить только правду.  
Режиссер в зрительном зале радостно заерзал – он знал, что античное, строгое лицо молоденького актера сработает.  
Донуну, впрочем, показалось, что что-то в этих заранее написанных словах выбесило сонбэ. Сонун был выше него, он был очень высоким – когда он вдруг шагнул к Донуну, встав так близко, что рукава их одежды соприкоснулись… Донун с не слишком здоровыми нервами вздрогнул, как будто его могли ударить.  
\- Правду будешь говорить? - продолжало казаться, что Сонун сердится.  
Может быть, играл он и правда великолепно. Взял Донуна за руку, и казалось, что он хочет ее сломать.  
“Будешь говорить правду, даже если она вредит тебе?” - такой Донун помнил следующую реплику старшего. Но Сонун сказал:  
\- А не в том ли дело, что тебе просто нравится правдой делать себе больно?  
Понятной реакцией послышалось шушуканье из зрительного зала – Сонун пошел мимо скрипта. Но даже бровь на его лице не дрогнула, когда он пристально смотрел на зашуганного Донуна – и режиссер решил не прерывать.  
Дальше сонбэ надо было неожиданно поцеловать – Ноунейм из пьесы доказывал, как он любит выставлять на выставке свою сокрушительную правду… Как славно он разработал талант заниматься правдивым мазохизмом – Сонун, в принципе, переделал заготовленную фразу на ту, что оказалась похлеще, правдивее, неприятнее, но для массовой аудитории непонятнее, поэтому и не попала в скрипт. Но Донун не наблюдал за этим из зала, он стоял перед сонбэ, который глядел ему в глаза глазами страшно недовольными, раздосадованными как будто ВСЕМ, из чего состоит младший. Его запястье крепко сжимали, так что он чувствовал ненависть к себе – так и еще сильнее тебя будет ненавидеть человек, которого ты заставил чувствовать что-то, чего он никогда не собирался.  
Примерно так Донуну охота заехать демону по роже ножкой стула.  
Донун вспомнил Юн Дуджуна, и как будто полыхнул от макушки до пяток. Этот всполох беспомощной, мстительной злобы начисто разрушил частоту, которую сонбэ успел сконструировать для этой значимой сцены. Сонун явно заметил, что Донун перед ним психанул, и Донун заметил, как старший просто отконнектился от всего происходящего. И это снова было обидно… Донун пожевал губами невидимое, а потом потянулся за своим поцелуем.  
И был грубо остановлен за левое плечо, со стороны, не видной из зрительного зала:  
\- Не хочу, - прошептал Сонун в самое ухо. Он отвернул Донуна от режиссера еще сильнее, так что из зрительного зала могло показаться, что соприкосновение губ таки состоялось. - Один раз спасу, а больше не стану.  
И Сонун ушел – получать претензии от режиссер Чхве за самопал на сцене, в котором Сонун не был виноват. А Донун стоял статуей – как потрясно он играет, что сумел даже у опытного сонбэ отбить желание с ним контактировать.  
А потом ему казалось, что Сонун пожалел его. 

 

На человечьей кухне Архангел стучал кастрюлями, варил пельмени. За что он обожал Донуна – тому было все равно, даже если съесть весь его холодильник. Человечишка сидел за кухонным столом и подливал себе в бокал белое вино.  
Донун абсолютно не был жадным, Ёсоб только бы хотел, чтобы он почаще выходил из дома покупать пельмени.  
\- Как тебе театр? - спросил Ёсоб. - Древняя форма искусства лучше кинематографа?  
\- Нет, - помотал головой Донун.  
Если бы была пленка, он смог бы взять ее и пересмотреть, чтобы понять – что же такого он сделал Пак Сонуну на сцене, что тот прокатил его по всем кругам ада как бестолкового, ненужного, вызывающего неприязнь неумеху… а потом пожалел.  
Донун думал о прошедшем дне… то есть, думал о сонбэ. Даже неприятные, мысли о Сонуне были приятнее того непонятного психоза, который овладевал им, когда он думал про то, как же сильно обижен на демона.  
Почему он исчез и больше не приходит?  
К чему эта обидная забота в форме продуктов по утрам?  
\- Так лучше кино или театр? - улыбнулся Ёсоб.  
\- Разве я не ответил? - удивился Донун.  
Ёсоб пожал плечами – он тоже не без хитрости пытался манипулировать человечком. Ему нравились пельмени, он не собирался от них отказываться… Ему нравился сам Сон Донун…  
Великий, великолепный и неподражаемый Архангел слишком долго прожил на небесах в изоляции, ему наскучила канцелярщина, он больше не видел в ней проку. Ян Ёсоб захотел нагрешить и влюбиться в смертного – и почему бы не в Донуна, который щедр, вкусно готовит и… красив.  
Только для начала надо было отнять его у одного противного демона – ведь демона-то Донун сам призвал, у них связь… А Ёсоб никаких прав не имеет на смертного, кроме одного ангельского: защищать человека от темных сил.  
\- Тот человек, любовника которого ты играешь… - чтобы стать с человеком немножко ближе, Ёсоб потянулся убрать свесившиеся на его лицо волосы.  
И Донун дернулся, увернулся и задел бокалом руку Архангела – тому не положено было касаться вина и прочих греховных субстанций. Просто Донуну до крайности не понравилась формулировка…  
\- Хорошо, - Ёсоб тоже обиделся и вернулся к пельменям. - Кто он? Как его зовут?  
\- Пак Сонун, - ответил Донун.  
Ангел почесал лоб:  
\- Какое знакомое имя.  
Что больше всего бесило Донуна в его коктейле страстей – он не мог поверить, что демон… смог бы отказаться от мясных стейков. Разве он не пришел бы, если бы мог?  
Донун отставил бокал и попытался осторожно взять Архангела за руку:  
\- Ёсоб… ты же знаешь, где Дуджун? - право слово, одно только знание… Донун сможет смириться с любой правдой, лишь бы правдой она была.  
Он правда ненавидит ложь, как и его Ноунейм.  
\- Какое знакомое имя… - Ёсоб страстно скреб затылок.  
\- Что? - вздрогнул Донун.  
\- Ты сказал, что его зовут Пак Сонун, - напомнил Архангел.  
\- Да? - удивился Донун. - Зачем я заговорил о нем?  
С пустой перемазанной соусом тарелкой Ёсоб ушел к раковине. Он никогда не мыл и не убирал за собой, но тут вдруг на полную катушку включил воду:  
\- Демон блядский…  
В кои-то веки Ёсобу было пофигу, сколько ему вычтут за ругань, не присталую светлому. Его слишком бесило: пойди он прямо сейчас встань перед человечишкой со своими чувствами на протянутой руке, тот не заметит. 

 

Звук кубиков льда, когда их встряхивают в стакане… Донун обернулся и немедленно согнулся пополам.  
\- Хаос внутри, - сказал Сонун, встряхивая стакан кофе со льдом, - мы должны выкристаллизовать в одну чистую эмоцию, чтобы показать ее на сцене.  
Донун таращился на пластиковый стакан, на кубики в нем, вращающиеся вдоль стенки, как по орбите.  
\- Но даже собаку и ту нельзя просто заставить полюбить человека, - продолжал Сонун. - Интерес на сцене можно выдать за любовь… - он усмехнулся, - если уметь обманывать. Но и интерес приходится сначала создать. А потом, если тебя правда потянет к кому-то, ты обязан быть сильным… - Донун слушал молча, потому что ему казалось, что сонбэ, употребляя “ты”, не обращается к нему в прямом смысле. - Тот же поцелуй. Нельзя быть слабым, если ты хочешь поцеловать. Этот поцелуй ты от него потребуешь.  
Что и от кого мог потребовать Донун? У него медленно едет крыша, он хотел бы просто нижайше попросить, чтобы она отъезжала медленнее…  
\- Но сначала надо остановить хаос, - Сонун поставил кофе на стол, рядом с кофемашиной.

 

Ливень раззверзся из двух тяжелых синих облаков, когда они столкнулись. Было почти восемь вечера, когда шорох капель почти погасил весь городской шум. Это была любимая, на вкус Донуна, паника – когда люди разбегались, прикрывая головы загнутыми полами курток.  
Донун хотел заскочить в макдональдс, потому что лило нещадно, но попасть домой он хотел еще сильнее, поэтому вместо этого свернул к трамвайной остановке.  
Зря. Тут набилось уже народу до черта, но все теснились, старась впустить под навес остановки и новоприбегавших, мокрых уже с головы до пят.  
Беды по-прежнему не приходят порознь – когда от дождя помутнел свет фонарей, табло погасло: линии 7, 42, 18, 13 – остановлены.  
Где-то совсем недалеко на рельсах стоит трамвайный состав, и люди в вагоне тоже смотрят сквозь стекла, как вода льется с неба в нечеловеческих объемах, как дамбу прорвало.  
Донун не возражал, что к нему прижимаются люди – им некуда деться, у них тоже нет зонтов. Но вот когда человек с внешней стороны остановки, жмущийся под крохотным козырьком, прислонился к перегородке щекой, как сам Донун, и будто только стекло мешало физическому контакту – это подействовало на нервы. Донун отскочил от стекла и замер.  
\- Привет, - сказал с той стороны Дуджун. - Не смотри так…  
Ему показалось, человечишка обеспокоенным взглядом везде схватил: над макушкой, грудь, те самые кожаные штаны – как будто Донун боялся, что с демоном что-то случилось.  
\- Я не смотрю, - ответил Донун, прислоняясь опять плечом к стеклу.  
Он не смотрел в ту сторону.  
\- Губу оттопырил на полметра, - усовестил Дуджун. - Обижаешься?  
\- ДА, - Донун повернулся. Но нос к носу, хоть и через стекло, с красивым демоном – смутило его.  
\- Разве этот подонок Архангел не сказал тебе? - опустив глаза на ботинки, спросил Дуджун.  
\- Что не сказал? - удивился Донун.  
\- Вот козёл… - Дуджун покачал головой. - Ну хоть подарки ты мои получаешь?  
\- Лимонные пироги? - усмехнулся Донун. - Спасибо, они мне не нравятся.  
\- ЧТО? - с той стороны повернулся демон, и его и без того большие глаза гневно разошлись еще шире.  
Донун пожал плечами – мол, а когда я тебе врал. В этот момент он осыпал себя упреками: ведь он даже уже не сердится. Он таращится на демона.  
\- Ты в порядке? - Донун задел стекло пальцами. - Я ведь так и знал, что ты не в порядке…  
Это было ужасно. Весь этот год он верил демону – верил, что если не приходит, значит, не может. Но, чтобы выжить потом, если его опять обманут, убеждал себя, что Юн Дуджун только подурачился с ним и никогда не вернется.  
Теперь он был просто счастлив видеть его перед собой. Счастлив, что выбрал доверять.  
С другой стороны Дуджун поднял руку с шрамами на пальцах и коснулся стекла. Вряд ли кто-то кроме Донуна видел, как оно вдруг засветилось – красные тонкие линии внутри, как сетка, как то, что натягивают поверх стекол, чтобы они не разлетелись осколками, если разобьются. И всплыла надпись: “Sealed by Jung Yonghwa”.  
\- Что это? - поразился Донун, отступив на шаг.  
\- Намордник надели, - сделав кислую рожу, пояснил Дуджун. - Я не смогу к тебе прикоснуться.  
Донун не верил – он вского бреда повидал, но этот был из ряда вон. Чон Ёнхва? Старший демон? Не слишком вежливо пробив себе дорогу через столпившихся под козырьком людей, Донун вылетел из-под навеса. На мгновение, пока он не разглядел Дуджуна, ему опять показалось, что все это – херня и самообман.  
Может, он начал себе утешительные фантазии воображать.  
Но нет, Дуджун был реальным – насколько реальным он вообще может быть. С мокрыми волосами. Стоял рядом с круглой тумбой, обклеенной афишками.  
Донун хотел его обнять и набросился на шею, но ничего не произошло – его как будто откатило назад, на доли милисекунд, а между ним и демоном засветилось красное стекло с прожилками и надписью.  
“Sealed by Jung Yonghwa”.  
Хотя бы рукой… Донун протянул свою, собираясь взять демона за локоть… и не смог дотянуться, как будто Дуджун становился голограммой и уходил глубоко в перспективу.  
\- Не старайся, - грустно попросил демон. - Иначе он заметит.

 

Донун чувствовал запах сигарет – они не были настоящими, демон баловался папиросами из своего мира – но Донун чувствовал их запах.  
Он повернулся на кровати и коленом толкнул Дуджуна в бок. Тот лениво оторвался от созерцания клубов дыма под потолком и повернулся:  
\- Я в чем-то даже забавно. Ты больше не можешь меня бить…  
\- Не могу… - вздохнул Донун.  
Ножка табуретки пролетела сквозь демонский череп, как сквозь дым.  
\- Очень хочется? - улыбнулся демон, и глаза его загорелись неправедным золотом.  
\- Есть немножко, - Донун переполз по кровати поближе к наглому лицу.  
Разглядывал.  
Сигарета Дуджуна растаяла прямо в его пальцах, просто исчезла. Он покусал губу и сказал:  
\- Если бы ты мог меня сейчас ударить… я бы тоже ударил тебя, - и тихо засмеялся, когда человечишка стал краснеть.  
Потом закрыл глаза. Это довольно мучительно. Чон Ёнхва, подонок, знал, что делал.  
\- Чем ты занимался… пока меня не было?  
Донун чуть заметно пошевелился, натянув на плечо одеяло. Чем? Ему не хотелось рассказывать. Можно было бы поболтать про репетиции в театре… но про Пак Сонуна рассказывать не хотелось тоже. Сегодня Донун родил поцелуй, которого требовал сценарий – он пытался представить, чем его Ноунейма привлекает актер-учитель. Донуну стал интересен человек, которого играл Сонун, и это был поцелуй любопытства.  
\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, - сказали в спину.  
\- Ты не можешь знать, - отказался Донун, не вполне веруя в свои слова.  
Швабра добермана одна чего стоит.  
\- Вот и могу, - по-детски надулся демон. - Есть одна вещь. Если ее тебе скормить, я буду знать, о чем ты думаешь.  
\- Я хочу тебя ударить, - буркнул Донун, обнимая подушку. Дуджун начал улыбаться, как придурочный, но быстро скис. Донун пояснил: - Потому что ты манипулятор.

 

\- Смотри, что я украл! - Ёсоб материализовался в кухне с пакетиком добычи, гордо держа его в вытянутой руке над головой. Но, увидев, где оказался, хотел быстренько дематериализоваться обратно. Остановил его хмурый вид Донуна. Ёсоб опустил пакетики, с гадкой улыбкой воскликнув: - Смотрите-ка, кто откинулся! Добро пожаловать на свободу!  
На кухонке, которую Ёсоб уже начал считать своей, перед распахнутым окном, сидел, покуривая, на табуретке демон в черных трениках. И вид у него был крайне неблагостный.  
\- Падла ты, - медленно, с наслаждением выговаривал демон.  
\- Я Архангел, - огрызнулся Ёсоб.  
\- Падла самого высшего класса, - охотно исправился Дуджун.  
Не то чтобы один демон почти без способностей был Архангелу страшен – не, его пугал изменившийся взгляд человечишки… Донуна, который считал ангела другом.  
\- Что я ему должен был рассказать? - махнул пакетами в смертного Ёсоб. - Что тебя свои заперли? Так это глупость несусветная, а мне по чину не положено про темных говорить, что они пидарасы и добоебы, раз такое делают! У нас, к твоему сведению, пресс-служба есть… А личное мнение даже Архангелу озвучивать не положено.  
\- Вывернулся, предатель, - ухмыльнулся Дуджун, ковыряя когтем в зубе. - Ладно, я все равно тебе ничего сделать не смогу… Давай зови сюда этого червяка, мелкого предателя.  
\- Каого червяка? - сморщился Ёсоб.  
\- Сончжэ.  
Кажется, Архангелу не хотелось пользоваться способностями, чтобы призвать демоненка в человечью квартиру. Неохота было делать этого ради Дуджуна – потому что тот ведь специально его дожидался… Сам-то Дуджун и такого шкета, как Сончжэ, приволочь не сможет – коготь маловат.  
Но, может, Ёсоб чувствовал вину за собой – он щелкнул пальцами.  
И тут же из некоей дыры в пространстве к ногам Донуна вывалился парень с щеками набитыми, как у белки. С куском лимонного пирога в руке – он медленно жевал, но щеки не становились меньше.  
В незакрывшуюся дыру пролез еще кто-то, придержав ее край, как будто из ткани:  
\- Простите-извините-здравствуйте, - и вышел на донуновской кухне.  
Какой огромный рот у него.  
Жрущий паренек увидел сначала Архангела – и подпрыгнул от ужаса. Потом он увидел демона – и от ужаса завыл и забился:  
\- Не надо! Дуджун, сначала надо во всем разобраться!  
\- Я во всем разобрался, - зловеще-ласково заверил Дуджун, наклонясь отобрать из пальцев Сончжэ огрызок пирога, который демон заложил в свой рот и начал жевать. - Я феть тефя пафафофыму пфасиф…  
\- Я… я… я… - заикался Сончжэ. - Я все и делал, как ты просил! Вино он вылил, - мелочь обличительно указала пальцем в Донуна. - И я решил, что выпечка лучше! Вкуснее! - от страха юный демоненок срывался на фальцет. - Но он, - снова тыканье в Донуна, - он, ты видел, ВСЕ ВЫБРОСИЛ! У-у-у, в окно иногда кидался моими ватрушками… Тогда я решил, что лучше сам съем – он же все равно выбросит. Я ведь прав, Дуджун-ним?  
Дуджун медленно за ухо приподнимал демоненка над полом, и тот бился:  
\- Дуджун-н-н-ним… не виноватый я… Ынкванни-хё-ё-ё-ё-ён…  
\- Оставь его, - опустил дуджунову руку вниз ротастый.  
\- Не могу, - не согласился Дуджун. - Кого-то я должен наказать? Архангела я наказать не могу, а этого…  
\- Дуду, - еще раз, с ударением, позвал ротастый демон Ынкван. - Третий раз просить не буду…  
\- Башку оторву и в жопу вставлю, - Дуджун на висящей в воздухе жопе Сончжэ показывал, как этот конструктор сработает. - Сволочи! Никому доверять нельзя! Свои под замок посадили, Архангел наврал, этот… этому пирог дороже клятвы!  
Похоже было, что демона накрыла горькая ирония. Он смеялся:  
\- А выясняется, что даже спросить не с кого… Нет такого закона, чтобы по справедливости, да?  
И Донуну стало смешно: год он себе места не находил, потому что Архангел врун, а этот демоненок-обжора – не смогли передать ему от Дуду и знака того, что демон его не забыл и не бросил.  
\- Хороши друзья, да? - Донун трясся на полу.  
Глядел слезящимися глазами на демона.  
Третьим ржать начал сам Ёсоб – ну правда ведь. Если бы они знали, что он не говорил правды не из мелочных соображений, не из локальной глупой мести демону, а… из-за человека.  
Ёсобу показалось, что никто и никогда не поймет его, даже если он проживет еще тысячу лет.  
А потом все развеялось, и когда все развеялось, оказалось, что ни Сончжэ, ни Ынквана в кухне нет.  
\- Проклятые демоны-пересмешники, - пробормотал Ёсоб, вытирая наржатую слезу с глаза. И недоверчиво посмотрел на то место, где из дыры вылез Ынкван – во дает. Его не звали, а пришел. Сумел заставить Архангела смеяться… надо, чтобы свои взяли такой талант на заметку.  
А Дуджун попинал в попец человечка:  
\- Давай, пельмени… Не зря же Архангел их наворовал…  
И сколько-то смотрел, как прыгает на пугаще длинной шее Донуна кадык – тот вывернулся, откинул голову, и негромко заливался:  
\- Аха-ха-ха… ха-ха-ха-ха… Как? - после взглянув на Ёсоба с обидой.  
Ох, не стоило его обманывать…  
\- Просто, - пояснил Дуду. - Находишь человечка, даешь денежку и отправляешь за покупкой. Когда ее тебе приносят, денежка, разумеется, исчезает, как и гипноз – и ты тикаешь со всех ног…  
\- Архангел… до чего опустился, - неверяще прошептал Донун.  
Ему нравилось издеваться над высшей сущностью – Ёсоб дул на пельмень, как злая белка.  
Донун поглядел на демона с любовью – давай, оторвись на нем еще. Почему-то демону-манипулятору можно было доверять сильнее, чем ангелу.  
И Дуджун глумился:  
\- Наши-то так пивасик, сигареты приобретают… А этот пельмени украл. ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА…  
\- А ты вообще… бывший зэк, - пробурчал Ёсоб, сербая бульончик.

 

Спускаясь по ступенькам, Донун глядел сонбэ в спину. На стоптанные подошвы его кроссовок.  
\- Хён… Вы любите бегать?  
\- Как ты понял? - обернулся Сонун, но продолжил спускаться.  
Как-то… очень просто. Донун просто смотрел. Долго смотрел.  
\- Обувь… я никогда не видел на вас ботинок. То, как вы одеваетесь…  
Пак Сонун заявлялся на репетиции по-простому, в хлопковых водолазках. Кажется, он терпеть не мог неудобных вещей.  
\- Ваши часы, - Донун постучал пальцами по своему запястью, и тогда Сонун остановился и повернулся к нему. Он стоял на одну ступеньку ниже, и Донун наконец-то, впервые, смотрел на него сверху вниз. - Ваше… тело.  
Наверное, этого говорить не следовало. Это было просто наблюдение, которое могло никак не относиться к теме бега, которую вроде как обсуждали – Сонун был хорошо сложен, не худой, но и не мускулистый без ничего лишнего, как сейчас модно. Кажется, он терпеть не мог вычурности и неестественности. Кажется, ему просто нравился здоровый образ жизни и вкусная еда.  
\- Теперь я тебе интересен? - стоя на ступеньку ниже, спросил Сонун.  
Только что Донун рассматривал его, рассматривал как рисунок, как живопись – чем дольше глядишь, тем больше деталей, тем понятнее сюжет.  
\- Как человеку с человеком, тебе интересно со мной? Хочешь рассказать мне, что ты думаешь? Хочешь узнать, о чем думаю я?  
Донун кусал губу. Вестимо, что так – что-то подсознательное позвало его заговарить с этим человеком минуту назад.  
\- Я тоже хочу, - сказал Сонун и отвернулся.  
Он так смотрел перед этим. Как будто, глядя в глаза, на лицо, видел на десятки световых лет глубже… в мрак вселенной отдельно взятой души. Свой мрак Донун никогда и никому не показывал. Ту часть себя, которая не метила в добродетель. Хотелось оголиться капельку – показать голую спину, плечи – чтобы узнать, много ли Пак Сонун сумеет в этом разглядеть. Как игра в прятки, только поиски real ego. 

 

\- Чё ты увязался за мной? Отвали, а?  
\- И что ты мне, ангелу самого высокого класса, сделаешь, если не отвалю? - потешался Ёсоб. - Ха-ха-ха… у-у-у, как набычился…  
Архангела прикалывало, как близко к сердцу демон воспринимает все, что касается Донуна. Ёсоб сделался добреньким:  
\- Да ладно… - толкнул Дуду плечом, - у меня же только меркантильный интерес. Вот найду человечка получше, у которого холодильник побольше, сразу этого тебе оставлю.  
\- Правда? - покосился демон.  
\- Нет, вру, - ответил Архангел. - Мы чё, в театр пришли?  
Стеклянная галерея, обкленная афишками. Запах девятнадцатого века, рукописей и пудры для париков. Дуду пошлепал прямо в двери, и Ёсоб окликнул:  
\- Еще попроси кого-нибудь сказать тебе, где искать Сон Донуна. Пошли, - мотнул головой, - пошли, Архангел тебя нормально проведет.

 

\- Ты скучаешь, когда меня нет? Я по тебе скучаю, - Донун чувствовал себя сегодня свободнее и говорил легче.  
Немного менял слова и скорость под себя. Наверное, Сонуну от этого легче не делалось, но и выбить из колеи небольшие неточности опытного актера не могли. Сонбэ стоял, склонив голову, но его взгляд на себе Донун чувствовал.  
Взгляд старшего, осуждающий заигравшегося ребенка.  
\- А что? Буду говорить правду, сколько хочу, - кажется, Донун проснулся дерзким. Он подошел к Сонуну и разглядывал его лицо сбоку, выставив подбородок, как на дуэли со старшим. Они все еще много экспериментировали. Режиссер Чхве решил, что Ноунейм не должен быть робким. Возможно, все должно быть совершенно наоборот: неопытный актер, Ноунейм думает, что знает, как надо играть, лучше всех. - Буду! Буду! Буду! - в лицо Сонуна прокричал Донун.  
Для старшего, для человека, которого он играл – это было обидно. От Ноунейма. При этом по сценарию это порочное влечение Учителя к Ученику.  
Из зала послышались шорохи и шепот – стафф, по указке режиссера, вносил правки. Донун был уверен, что этот несносный, обидный крик мальчишки в лицо старшего оставят официально – Сонун на оскорбление реагировал потрясающе, вкусно, ярко. Все его тело, как у огромного кота, сжалось и тут же расслабилось – еще одна такая выходка, и Ноунейм получит заслуженную затрещину.  
Донун вдруг понял, что совсем не понимает, как ему играть – любое с Сонуном становится дохрена прекрасным, завораживающим, так бы и смотрел.  
Он проходится по сцене взад-вперед, и сонбэ следит за ним тем самым взглядом, обещающим расправу уже физическую. И вместе с тем его глаза буквально трогают тело Донуна, скользят по длинным ногам младшего – влечение. Потом бровь Сонуна дергается, когда он пытается сдержаться, возможно, молится про себя, только чтобы наваждение прошло.  
Донун становится посреди сцены, раскинув руки, и бросает взгляд за плечо: я разрешаю тебе любить себя.  
И его глаза тихо извиняются “Простите, сонбэ, это только игра”.  
Режиссер Чхве сидит со странным лицом, кивая головой машинально, как болванчик, как будто нехотя соглашаясь – молодое дарование. Посмотрел под другим углом: между Ноунеймом и Актером на самом деле борьба за власть. Кто из них действительно любит, а кто будет разрешать себя любить? У кого достаточно способностей, чтобы вывернуть душу? 

 

\- А ты понимешь, что там происходит? О чем речь вообще?  
\- А? - Дуджун отвлекается грызть свой коготь и поворачивает голову к Ёсобу.  
\- Ну, я думал, ты тупой, - искренне, приложив руку к груди, сообщает Архангел.  
\- Нет, это интересно, - машинально отзывается демон.  
Он почти улегся в кресле, вытянув ноги на спинках ряда впереди, но, несмотря на расслабленную позу, казался болезненно сосредоточенным на том, что происходило далеко на сцене.  
Поэтому Ёсоб над ним и издевнулся.  
Зря. Архангел покосился на товарища зрителя и прикусил губу. 

 

\- Хорошо… - медленно произнес Сонун. - Правда. Скоро убью тебя... сделаю куклу… Поставлю в своей спальне, и следующую тысячу лет мы будем вместе.  
Волосы на затылке Донуна привстали – он чувствовал, как сонбэ встал за его спиной.  
И положил руку ему на пояс.  
Как же Донун позабыл, что у старшего тоже есть право менять правила. Он обернулся.  
На него смотрели не глаза, а два солнечные системы, всплывающие из чернот галактики… Донун коворил когда-то подобное про глаза демона, который смотрел на него похоже. Они оба лежали на кровати, он под демоном, и тогда Юн Дуджун собирался Донуна сожрать…  
Что пророчили глаза Пак Сонуна, сказать было сложнее – то не золотые искры вылуплялись из нефтяного озерка, нет. Масштаб надо было увеличить до тысячелетнего: Донун слышал космический ноктюрн, та-дам отбивали барабаны. Какая-то сила отрывала две солнечных системы от матери-галактики, невидимая материя рвалась – та-да.  
Та-да.  
Донун испугался. Ему мучительно захотелось, чтобы он минуту назад ничего не кричал в лицо Сонуна. Ему захотелось попросить прощения за детское, мерзкое поведение своего Ноунейма.  
Ему захотелось, чтобы человек, который мог заставить играть космическое та-да, перемещая солнечные системамы, любил его, а не ненавидел.  
“Простите меня, сонбэ”, - взглядом попросил Донун.  
И поцеловал.  
Закрыв глаза, думал: “Не гоните меня. Я хочу быть с вами”.  
Что еще мог чувствовать Ноунейм?  
Донун пальцами вцепился в водолазку Сонуна, выкручивая ее: “Только не гоните. Будьте моим, пожалуйста”.  
И тогда Сонун, положив ладони ему на спину, прижал к себе. Это была жалость, ласка золота солнца, которой Донун так внутренне хотел. Донун поднял руки и тоже обнял старшего за пояс.  
Повисла страшная, глубокая тишина. 

 

\- Это чё, блядь, за чмырь? - вскочил Дуджун. - Зачем он его целует?  
Увиденное и Ёсоба как-то выморозило – он, похоже, тоже считал человечка карманным и управляемым. Но вслух Ёсоб сказал:  
\- Это карма, Юн Дуджун. Я хотел тебе отомстить, но не буду, потому что она, - он показал пальцем на сцену, где обнимались двое, - сделает все лучше меня.  
\- Это что за гандон, я у тебя спросил? - демон ничего не слышал и не хотел. Он зарычал прямо в лицо ангела самого высогого пошиба.  
Ёсоб снял с себя когтястую лапу со вздохом:  
\- Вас в демоны только умственно отсталых берут?  
\- Что. Это. За. Старый. Хер, - Дуду бы еще верхом залез на Архангела. - Кто это, блядь???  
\- Не видишь? - почти погребенный под тушей Дуджуна, Ёсоб указал рукой на золотистое в воздухе. - Озоном пахнет, от галактики, которую он вырвал.  
\- Кто он, - куда печальнее и тише спросил Дуду в последний раз.  
\- Он бог, - ответил Ёсоб. - Не лезь, если хочешь жить.

 

Сонун был теплый, как плавящееся золото. Может быть, это от того, что он высокий и крепкий, Донуну так кажется, когда он прижимается. Ему стало так легко рядом с этим человеком.  
А потом его оттолкнули в плечи.  
И какой-то другой Сонун, Сонун, которому доставляло удовольствие издеваться и причинять боль, глядя ему в глаза, без жалости, посмеялся:  
\- Повелся? Попался? Я пошутил.  
Стук его шагов, когда он прошел по сцене и спустился. Встав сбоку, Сонун сложил руки на груди и продолжил уже как зритель: смотрел, как один-одинешенек Донун стоит на сцене, под светом софита, и ему трудно глотать.  
В его глазах стоят слезы.  
Старший наказал его самым болезненным образом за боль, которую Донун пытался причинить. Донуна обсмеяли. По его щеке катится слеза – такую обиду не прощают, именно за такую мстят кровью.  
Из промежутка между сценой и креслами Сонун улыбается – картины пока не видно, но мазки отличные.  
Та-да – с рампы отрывается светильник, падает на пол, отскакивает и снова падает. 

 

Дуду смотрит, как по лицу Донуна текут слезы. У него онемение в том демонском сокровенном месте, которым он что-то еще недавно чувствовал.  
У него ревность. У него злость и желание уничтожить того, кто обидел его человечка.  
Дуджун никогда не видел, чтобы он так плакал – молча, широко раскрыв глаза, как будто замерев, как будто надеясь умереть на месте от этой неподвижности. Дуджун видит, как Донуну настолько больно, впервые.  
Как меняется человеческая судьба прямо на его глазах.  
Как изменчивая тень формируется над его головой – убийца, самоубийца, убитый – судьба еще не определена точно, лишь то, что его его путь больше не светлый.  
\- Перестань, - шипит Ёсоб, - перестань сейчас же. Пф, пф-пф…  
На когте демона появляется огонек, дрожит. Ёсоб не может его задуть – он вообще не знал, что третьесортный так умеет, в пламя.  
\- Не смей! - паникует Ёсоб. - Не здесь!  
Не когда, блядь, я тебя сюда привел.  
На стенке вдоль лестницы, ведущей с верхних ярусов зрительного зала вниз, к сцене, висит огнетушитель – Архангел отрывает его от крепления.  
Демон стоит, держа в вытянутой руке разгоряюющийся огонь – уже пельменей сварить такого костерка хватит.  
\- Перестань! - шепотом рявкает Ёсоб. Но Дуду источает воду… глазами. - И-э-э-х… - тяжко вздыхает Архангел, замахиваясь огнетушителем.  
Бэм-м-м-мц...

 

\- Браво! - хлопает режиссер Чхве. - Только что мне теперь с вами делать, когда вы всю пьесу переделали под себя?  
\- Простите, господин режиссер, - Донун слезает со сцены, сначала сев на нее. Там довольно высоко, но не для Сонуна – сонбэ подает руку, чтобы Донун безопасно спрыгнул. - Но это должно быть именно так: один из них никогда не любил. Разворашивать в другом темные, преступные желания – это было их хобби, ведь они оба так хорошо играли.  
Очень греет, когда Сонун заступается за его точку зрения:  
\- Зритель до последнего не должен понять, кто из них НЕ любил. Кто выиграет, кто умрет – не должно быть ничего однозначного…  
Чхве трет бородку:  
\- Может быть, это верно, но… Ужасно! Сколько всего придется переделать!  
Сонун показывает язык. Всем ужасно смешно, но Донун хочет, чтобы все ушли. Остаться на минутку наедине с сонбэ.  
\- Простите, - в который раз говорит он.  
Сонун решительно, с протестом мотает головой:  
\- Нет. Мне было интересно. Так и должно быть на сцене… Все в порядке, пока мы завораживаем друг друга, - Донун смотрит под ноги, слушая, и молча согласен – никогда прежде он не испытывал такого счастья, играя. Это было как просветление. - Идем, - Сонун пихает его в спину, - на ланч. Кстати, твои друзья покажутся?  
\- Какие друзья? - удивляется Донун.  
\- А… - замирает Сонун. - Значит, показалось.  
Кто-то начинает суетиться, бегая между кресел:  
\- Почему дымом пахнет? Проводка???

 

\- Садись! Пиши! Ты ж у нас грамотный, - богатырская лапа (но ужасно изящная ручка в человечьей ипостаси) прижала Хэджина к стулу. Бумажки поправила стопочкой, проложила кальку: - Вот, один экземпляр для светлых, один для темных…  
\- Чё писать? - Хэджин набычился под неявным гнетом гнева Сынвона.  
\- Что утеряли пиши… - процедил Сынвон.  
Хэджин пососал кончик гелевой ручки – черт бы побрал эти официальные бланки, на которых чем попало не попишешь.  
\- Сего года… - Хэджин озвучивал, что скреб пером, - незвестно в каком месяце, - Сынвон истерически расхохотался, - мы у-утеряли… Или лучше: нами была утеряна? Да, так лучше… Нами была утеряна…  
\- Всеми ТРОИМИ ЧТО ЛИ БЫЛА УТЕРЯНА??? - взревел Сынвон. - Как ты себе это представляешь???  
Вечно скребущий по каким-то сусекам Чоннам заныл:  
\- Хён, не я это…  
\- Так и молчи, раз не ты! - рявкнул Сынвон. - Хватит об этом напоминать!  
Кто-то зашвыркал. Хэджин укоризненно взглянул на товарища.  
И Сынвон вытянул длинющие ноги на табуретку:  
\- Ладно, Чоннам-а, прости… Сделай-ка нам лучше кофе…  
\- Хорошо, хён…  
Хэджин сосал ручку. Потом смял оба листочка, хозяйственно предварительно вынув кальку между ними. Сынвон прав – по-долбоебски это как-то, это “нами была утеряна”.  
\- Сп-пи-пиздили…  
\- Чо? - Хэджин и Сынвон оба повернулись к кофейнику, возле которого их особенный мальчик нагребал в воронку кофейного порошка.  
\- Сп-п-пиздили, - прозаикался Чоннам. - Т-так меня учили ра-раньше, где я ж-жил, - из-за того, что на Чоннама наорал Сынвон, малой начал заикаться. - Если п-потерял, надо говорить: с-с-спиздили…  
Сынвон закрыл глаза, как в оргазме. Потом затыкал самого старшего в руку:  
\- Пиши-пиши.  
\- “У нас была украдена”? - согласовал Хэджин.  
\- Да-да-да, так и пиши, - Сынвон гипервентилировал.  
\- “Сего года неустановленного месяца у нас была украдена Мельница Судьбы”, - продиктовал написанное Хэджин, встряхивая листочек. Потом обратился к товарищу: - А если так и было? Кто-то из постояльцев, - он глянул на Чоннама, суетящегося над туркой, - спиздил?  
Сынвон не поверил:  
\- Смертные? Они же не знают, для чего она…  
\- Н-не только с-с-смертные…  
От изумленных взглядов второй раз Чоннам закрылся полотенцем.  
\- С-с-с-с-со-солнце, - он начинал заикаться сильнее, когда на него так пристально смотрели. - С-солнце достал из-за горизонта. Я в-в-видел.  
Сынвон встал, достал бутылку вина из держателя (на котором было маркером написано “иГЕйо”), открутил крышку и отпил. Потом сказал:  
\- Неси гостевую книгу, Хэджин.

 

\- А-а-а! - воскрес.  
\- Оклемался? - спросил Ёсоб.  
Демон сел на лавке, на которой прежде лежал без сознания. Потер шишку на затылке, потом посмотрел на Архангела с недоверием:  
\- Это ты меня так? Чем?  
\- Я, - отвтил Ёсоб. - Огнетушителем.  
Дуду в очередной раз порушили мировоззрение – Архангел мелкий и тощий. Как он вообще смог?  
Но разборки сейчас вообще в нем не вызывали интереса, он хотел знать правду. И хорошо, что противный Архангел хотя бы знаниями делися:  
\- Если ему сейчас сорок шесть по человечьим меркам, то можно спокойно умножать на сто… Четыре тысячи шестьсот лет – невероятно! - Ёсоб сам рассказывал, сам поражался. - Неудивительно, что у него такие глаза.  
\- Откуда он взялся? - обиженно спросил Дуду.  
\- А он всегда был, - помолчав, ответил Архангел. - Бог-наблюдатель. Золотой бог. А знаешь, почему? - Ёсоб повернулся.  
Естественно, третьесортный демон ничего знать не мог.  
\- Потому что Наблюдение рождает Мудрость, - величественно объяснял маленький, но высокого чина ангел. - А Мудрость – это Золото.  
Но демон отмахнулся:  
\- Не пизди… Что будет с Донуном?  
\- Не знаю, - Ёсоб поднял коленки и уткнулся в них носом. - Только на твоем месте я был бы уверен, что он неспроста нашим человечком заинтересовался. Возможно, еще задолго до твоего появления… Задолго до появления Сон Донуна на этот свет. Ведь он особенный. Он очень сильный. Он сумел призвать тебя… - Ёсоб бормотал задумчиво: - Донун сильный. Даже богу он не поддастся так просто – я бы на твоем месте верил в это и больше ни на что не надеялся…  
Демон что-то слишком долго для него не пререкался, и Архангел обернулся за плечо. На скамейке никого не было.  
Только огнетушитель стоял прислоненный к литой ножке.


End file.
